


You're An All Star

by mekuru (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Drabbles, Kinda, M/M, a lil bit, also a bit, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mekuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The years start coming, and they don't stop coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're An All Star

**Author's Note:**

> another shitfic!!  
> a bunch of snippets following oiks and iwa on their journey of look i wanted to write an all star fic enjoy

"Oikawa... You know when we grow up..." Iwaizumi trailed off and glanced upwards.  
"Hm? What is it, Iwa-chan?" He asked, sitting up from the grassy hill he was on.  
"Well, I don't wanna say this but," he sighed, "the world is gonna roll you."  
"Eh?"

Oikawa was sitting in class, absentmindedly staring out the window. School was so boring and they didn't need half the shit they learned anyway. His gaze wandered over to his best friend, Iwaizumi. Oikawa still remebered the words he told him that day.  
"The world is gonna roll me, huh." He leaned back in his chair and gave Iwaizumi a quizzical look.  
"I guess I don't even get it now," he shrugged," well, I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed."  
Iwaizumi, who was clearly getting annoyed by Oikawa's long stare, put his finger and his thumb in the shape of an L on his forehead.  
Oikawa bolted up from his seat and began to laugh.  
"Iwa-chan, you're looking kinda dumb right now!" he giggled.  
"Oikawa! Take your seat or go to detention!" The teacher bellowed, on the verge of breaking the chalk he held.  
Oikawa turned a deep shade of red, "Ah, I'm sorry!"

"Iwa-chan?! You wanna go there?" Oikawa whined, looking over Iwaizumi's shoulder. They were in their third year and were looking over potential universities to go to after graduation.  
Iwa shrugged, "Yeah I mean the years start coming. And they don't stop coming."  
"But Iwa-chan, I wanna be with you! I'm so fed up with rules, I just want to hit the ground running!" he groaned.  
Iwaizumi sighed, watching his breath turn to fog in front of him.  
"Besides, it didn't make sense not to live for fun. You know?" Oikawa put his hands in his pocket and looked down.  
Iwa smacked him on the head, "Trashykawa! Your brain gets smart, but your heads gets dumb!"  
"Ow, Iwa-chan! If you keep hitting me, my head will get dumber..."  
Iwaizumi looked sympathetic for a moment, "Well, theres so much to do and so much to see.." he gestured towards a bus stop, "so what's wrong with taking the back streets?"  
Oikawa blushed and took Iwa's outstretched hand as they boarded the bus. They sat in the blue-patterned seats and leaned against one another.  
"You know what they say, 'you'll never know if you don't go'..." he buried his face into Oikawa's soft, chocolate-brown hair.  
"You'll never shine if you don't glow?" Oikawa said, looking up at Iwa's stunned face.  
"Yeah..."

"Hey now, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa said, frantically waving his test.  
"Oh, a ninety huh?" Iwaizumi patted his head, "you're an all star. Now, get your game on."  
He pushed a college application into Oikawa's hands, "Aw... I wanted to go play.."  
Iwa rolled up the test and hit Oikawa again, "You can do it, Shittykawa! You're a rock star, now get the show on and get paid."  
"And all that glitters is gold, only shooting stars break the mold." Oikawa closed his eyes, "that's a nice quote, Iwa-chan." 

"Man, it's a cool place!" Oikawa said, rubbing his arms.  
"Yeah, and they say it gets colder..." Iwaizumi said, looking at the campus map. "You're bundled up now but," he pointed to the weather forecast, "wait til you get older."  
Oikawa pulled up an article on his phone and pointed at it, "But the meteor men beg to differ!" He circled an area on the map, "Judging by the hole in the satelite picture."  
He waved his arms around, "You know what else? The ice we skate is getting pretty thin!"  
Iwaizumi looked up thoughtfully, "But the water's gettimg warm so you might as well swim."  
"That's not how it works Iwa-chan! Look MY world's on fire, how about yours?"  
"We live on the same planet, jackass. For an astronomy major, you're pretty dense."  
Oikawa got flustered and protested to his partner's smart remarks. Shouting things like "it was a joke" and "you're so mean!"  
Iwa stared at his overdramatic boyfriend and felt a twinge of annoyance. But he smiled a bit and decided that's the way he liked it cause he never got bored.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were finally on summer break. 'Live fast, die young' was branded into their minds as they burned rubber on the highway.  
A pair of boys flagged them down at the side of the road. They stood next to a beat-up, red station wagon. One had black and messy bedhead, while the other had bleached-blonde hair with brown roots showing through.   
"Hey!" the black-haired boy called out. "can you spare some change for gas?"  
Oikawa pulled over next to them and rolled down the window.  
"We need to get ourselves away from this place." He said, gesturing to him and his blonde partner.  
Oikawa nodded thoughtfully, "Yep! What a concept, I could use a little fuel myself." He breathed deeply, "and we ALL could use a little more change."  
Iwa hit him on the head, "I'm sorry about that..."

Oikawa rushed to put on his white tuxedo. "Man, the day's finally here!" He said, buzzing around excitedly. "The years start coming and they don't stop coming..."  
Iwaizumi fixed his bowtie in the mirror. "I'm surprised you're not 'fed with the rules' and actually got married like this."  
"So rude, Iwa-chan!" He cleared his throat loudly, "I'm glad we 'hit the ground running' on this whole thing, though."  
"Eh? Aren't you supposed to say 'tying the knot'?"  
"I'm just being original, I mean, it doesn't make sense not to live for fun."  
"Hah, as always your brain got smart but your head's still dumb."

Slow music played softly in the bakcground. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were the only ones on the floor. They held eachother and danced for the first time as husbands. "Honestly, there's still so much to do and so much to see. But I'm glad I'll get to see you for the rest of my life, Iwa-chan." Iwaizumi nuzzled his face into Oikawa's jacket. The lights were dimmed and all eyes were on them.  
"I didn't really think this would happen, but what's wrong with taking the backstreets?" Iwa whispered into Oikawa's neck.  
"You'll never know if you don't go..." Oikawa trailed off.  
Iwa looked into his eyes, "You'll never shine if you don't glow."

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt write all the choruses but yea


End file.
